The Cherry Tree
by Isles of the Blessed
Summary: If the legends about Vampires and Shapeshifters are real what's to the legends about the Tree Nymphs were real too. A baby was born and left on a young Charlie Swan's doorstep and a letter that explained that the baby was his. But with every nymph born there is a tree that sprouts up with and they are forever tied together. And what if this tree sprouted in the Cullen's greenhouse.
1. IntroTimeline

**Authors note.**

 **Okay Thank you for clicking on this and reading, I appreciate that someone has taken time to read this. This has been on mind for quite awhile and I finally decided to put it into writing. So please let me know what you think about all this.**

* * *

 **(PLEASE READ, VERY IMPORTANT INFORMATION ABOUT CHARACTER)**

 **Character info**

 **Name** : Cornelia Kay Swan

 **Born** : June 5th, 1983.

 **Looks** : Brunette hair down to the base of her back in natural curls with red highlights, heart shaped face, chocolate brown eye with a blue ring around the pupil, straight feminine nose, pink pouty lips, full hourglass figure and a flat tummy. (Really I'm thinking Amanda Cerny as a face claim.)

 **Height** : Five feet, two inches.

 **Species** : Hamadryad (Tree Nymph)

 **Family** : Charlie Swan {Father 41-43yrs}, Renee Dwyer {Step Mother 36-38yrs}, Bella Swan {Half Sister 17-19yrs}, Hamadryades {Biological Mother Immortal}

* * *

Intro/Timeline

 _June 20th, 1983._

Nineteen year old Charlie Swan walked up the path leading to his parents home, having just come back from spending time with Billy Black and Harry Clearwater up at the Quileute Reservation. Stepping onto the porch he stopped almost stepping on a basket that had been placed right in front of the door. He kneeled down before it and was shocked when he saw a baby barely two weeks old swaddled in a knitted blanket.

The teenager immediately lifted the baby into his arms and despite how cold it was outside the baby seemed to be content in only the knitted blanket. He stepped forward and a letter fell from the bottom of the blanket. Charlie picked up the letter and his brows furrowed as he saw it was addressed to him.

Shifting the baby to one arm he opened the letter and began to read.

 _Charles Swan,_

 _Charles as you read this you must be wondering why a child was left on your doorstep. The baby is yours, she is a product from the night of passion we had nearly ten months ago. Her name is Cornelia, give her your families name and add another if you wish. I would have kept her with me, but because of reasons you may never know she has been given to you to raise._

 _Please take care of her, despite her being with you as she grows, I will always love the little angel that we made together._

 _Cordially Yours,_

 _Hama._

His chocolate colored eyes moved from the written letter to the sleeping baby in his arms, his daughter. "I do remember that night," he whispered to himself, his eyes still locked onto Cornelia. "My little Elia, Cornelia Kay Swan." As Charlie took the baby inside, there was a tree sprouting in a greenhouse of home at the edge of town.

Across the country a pixie like woman got a vision of a full grown Cherry Tree in the greenhouse of one their clan's home in Forks Washington and could sense that this cherry tree would be important to them in the future, especially their clan leader.

 _September 1983_

Charlie enrolls at the Port Angeles Community College, so that later on he can support Elia on his own. The next week he stand before his father holding his daughter, leaning down he kisses her forehead. "I'll be back later you behave for your Grandpa Geoff," he whispers softly to the sleeping baby.

He knew she wouldn't cause any problems for his parents she seemed to be one of the quietest babies ever, only complaining when she was hungry or needed a change.

 _January 1984_

Charlie drops out of community college when he learns his parents health is much worse than before. He now stays home to take care of Elia and help his father with his mother Helen.

 _June 5th, 1984_

Charlie (20) bounced his year old daughter in his arms as he and his family sang. It was Elia's first birthday and they were having a barbeque as it was sunny out.

"Dada!," Elia squealed as pointing her little finger at her the birthday cake on the table.

Charlie chuckled and looked down at the little girl in her white birthday dress. "Yes princess?" he asked with a raised brow as her eyes nearly identical to his looked at him. He followed her finger towards the cake, "Oh you already know what you want," he says still chuckling.

He put her into her booster chair and a piece of chocolate cake was put onto the stray. Not even five minutes later the little girl had covered herself in chocolate frosting and cake.

 _August 1984_

Charlie joins the Forks Police Department.

 _May 1986_

Charlie (22) meets Renee Higgenbotham (17) at La Push beach after Elia hit the young woman with a plastic toy. Charlie and Renee spend five days together and the young woman promises to visit on her way back down. Charlie realizes that he had quickly fallen for the brown haired woman.

 _September 1986_

Renee (18) comes back to Forks and Charlie convinces her to stay with him and Elia. They fall deeper into love and Charlie proposes couple weeks later.

 _November 1986_

Charlie and Renee marry at the Port Angeles courthouse and stay a couple days leaving Elia with Harry and Sue Clearwater.

 _Mid-February 1987_

Charlie and Renee find out that Renee is six weeks pregnant and tell Elia. Elia look at her father with wide eyes wondering how a baby got in Renee's belly. "Babai, how it get there?" she questions. Charlie blushes and brushes the question off telling her he'd tell her when she was older.

 _September 13, 1987_

Isabella Marie Swan is born screaming at Forks hospital to Charlie (23) and Renee (19). Elia (4) meets her and promises to her baby sister that she'll be the best sister ever.

 _December 1987_

Renee leaves with Bella having gotten sick of Forks and trying to convince Charlie to leave the small town. Renee also couldn't get over the fact that Charlie already had a daughter with another woman, though she never admitted to it.

 _January 1988_

Charlie receives divorce papers from Renee while Elia finds out that she had a strong connection to plant life and that she could control then as she played outside.

 _April 1992_

Helen Swan dies and Hamadryades reveals herself to Elia for the first time when she finds the seven year old crying in the woods and all the plant life drooping sadly around her. Hamadryades continued to visit every week for six years.

 _October 1992_

Charlie (27) and Elia (8) stood in the rain before Geoffrey Swan fresh grave their tears dripping to the soaked ground.

 _March 1996_

Charlie (31) made Chief of Forks police after putting all his focus on work and his daughter.

 _November 1998_

Elia confronts Hamadryades about what she is after taking a Greek mythology class after making some connections from the myths to herself and the woman that visited her every week. Hamadryades explains what they are to the young woman, telling her why she had such a strong connection to plant life and why she could control them.

That day Elia learned that she Hamadryad or more commonly known and as a Tree Nymph and after her 21st birthday she would stop aging completely, but she would perish if the tree she was ties to died. And that she could never tell her father what she was.

 _May 2002_

Elia (18) graduates from Forks High School as Valedictorian.

 _July 2002_

Elia (19) gets her acceptance letter to UW and began the process of registration and the move.

 _August 2002_

Elia leaves her father in Forks with a hug and a promise to visit on the weekends as she made her way to UW.

 _January 2005_

The Cullens move back to Forks and they find a Cherry tree in full bloom in the center of their greenhouse. Carlisle Cullen the head of the Clan had a strange connection to it and knew that if it died something would happen.

 _June 2005_

Elia (22) graduates a year early from UW with a Bachelors in Botany. She moved back to Forks and got a job replacing the Head Botanist at the Forks Botanical Gardens and Greenhouses.

January 2006

Bella returns to Forks.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you guys for reading this, I know I kind of spoiled what she was for you guys but it was pertinent to the story and I thought you should know now. So please let me know what you think of a Naiad being in this, I mean if Vampires and Shapeshifters are in this why not add one more supernatural being.**

 **I also have changed a couple things as to who I have in mind to portray some of the characters, well mainly just two Carlisle Cullen and Bella Swan.**

 **For Carlisle Cullen instead of Peter Facinelli (I'm sorry to those of you who believe that Peter is the only one that should ever portray Carlisle) I've decided on David Beckham because I think he also fits the description for Carlisle in the book and I'd like to imagine the head of the Cullen clan with a little bit of scruff. And though David Beckham's hair isn't white blond like the movie he is a shade of blonde. **

**For Bella Swan instead of Kristen Stewart I have decided to go with Emmy Rossum.**


	2. Chapter 1

**By the way I am using both the movies and the books as reference. Mainly using the books timeline btu also adding some things from the movie for more dialog s and writing material. Thank you so much for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Elia was kneeling before the small potted plants she had set up all along the porch, when she heard the familiar sound of her Father's police cruiser turn the corner to their street. The plants around her stood straight and healthy as if they could feel her excited for Elia's sister coming home as well. The tiny brunette stood up from her place infront of the plants and removed the gloves from her hands, wiping the potting soil from her clothing as well.

The twenty-two year old was wearing a pale blue turtleneck sweater and and a pair of form fitting jeans that were tucked into knee high heeled boots. Her long hair was pulled back into twin braids and she had on minimal make up.

She moved down to stand by the porch banister as she saw her father pull up with her sister in the front seat of the cruiser. Despite not seeing her sister for years and Renee putting a strain on their relationship, Elia felt like she was close to her sister, well as close as they could be growing up apart from eachother.

The young womans eyes watched as her now reunited family stepped out of the car, her feet carrying her to the brunette that now stood awkwardly staring at the house. "Oh Bella, it's so good to see you!" she said happily as she moved forward to hug her sister. Motherly instincts hit her as she felt how skinny Bella was and promised herself that she woul make sure the seventeen year old got something to eat.

"Uh, hey Elia it's good to see you too, it's been awhile," Bella responded with a smile albiet a little awkwardly.

The older of the two girls pulled away keeping one arm around the younger girls shoulders. "So how do you like it in Forks so far?" Elia asks as she lead Bella into the house while their father got the bags from the trunk.

Bella shrugged looking at the stairs as she walked up them to prevent herself from tripping. "It's so green, I've never seen that much in one place" her eyes wide as she spoke.

Charlie followed his daughters with Bella bags "I've cleared some off in the bathroom," he said as the three of them turned into Bella 'new' room.

"Oh right. One bathroom," Bella said in a weird tone. Elia pulled away and let her younger sister take in her new room, as she moved to take a couple bags from her dad and setting them against the wall by the door.

Bella's room faced out towards the front yard, her walls were a pale blue, the windows framed with yellow lace curtains, the floor was wooden and her rocking chair was in the corner. Elia could remember when all of this was done right before Bella was born. Though things had changed, now there was a desk with a phone and a second hand computer sitting atop it. A nice sized bed was against the wall and an old pine dresser across from it.

Charlie motioned to the lamo on the desk, "It's a pretty good work lamp, and your sister helped the sales lady pick out the bed stuff," he said awkwardly with his hands on his hips. You like… you like purple, right?"

"Purple's cool," Bella replied looking over her shoulder at the bedding. "Thanks."

Elia shook her head at her family member just standing there. 'Two peas in a pd with how awkward they are with eachother, but it'll take time for them to get used to eachother.'

She pushed off the wall and headed for the door as Charlie let himself out, the two of them leaving the teenager alone. "Dad I'm going to get started on the sides, I have a feeling Billy is going to be bringing over some fish fry," she said as Charlie headed into his room to change from his work clothes.

She headed into the kitchwn and pulled out the ingrediants to make collard greens and rice to go with the fish. The brunette had barely started when a truck pulled into the drive and honked letting the residents know that whoever what in the car had arrived.

Elia and her father headed outside to greet Billy and his son jake, "Well look who's here come to steal out flat screen again," she teases leaning down to hug the man in the wheel chair. She pulls away and looks over her shoulder seeing Bella step out of the house and head in their direction.

Charlie leans up against the faded chevy truck and motions toward Billy in the wheel chair, "Bella, you remeber Billy Black."

"Yeah," the younger female said stepping forward to shake Billy's hand. "You're looking good."

A grin pulls at Billy's lips and shifts in his chair. "Well I'm still dancing. I'm glad you're finally here, Charlie and Elia here haven't shut up about it since you told him you were coming," he tells her grinning at the two older Swans.

Elia just grinned back while her father moved to pull Billing into the street, "All right, keep exaggerating. I'll roll you into the mud."

"Right after I ram you in the ankles," Billy replied and the three younger people laughed at their fathers.

"You want to go?"

"Yeah."

"Bring it."

Elia shook her head and turned to hug Jacob before heading inside the house, "You two make sure they don't kill each other."

Dinner was a fun affair and Elia had been right about Billy bringing over some of Harry's fish fry and her decision to make collared greens and rice was loved by everyone at the table. Everyone was laughing and some of the awkwardness between Charlie and Bella had dissapated as they ate.

Elia stood from the table and set her plate into the sink before kissing every one on the cheek. "Well goodnight everyone I have to be at the greenhouses early tomorrow morning," she told everyone as she headed up stairs, though she popped her head back down and reminded her dad to do the dishes before he went to bed.

Her room was almost identical to Bella's but is was a bit bigger and it had plants everywhere. Plants that would probably have died in their first week had anybody else been taking care of the. She grabbed her things and headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower and changing into a tank-top and shorts to sleep in. Once back in her room she crawled into bed and she was out with in a couple minutes of her head hitting the pillow.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think and if should introduce her to Carlisle a little earlier than Bella or if she should meet him at the same time as Bella in the comments below. :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay starting from this chapter and on the story is going to be in first person. ****So I am still doing the vote on if Elia should meet Carlisle earlier than that is cannon or not.**

 **CURRENTLY**

 **Yes: 1**

 **No:**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

The next couple of days were interesting, well interesting for me anyway. I enjoyed watching my father and sister have awkward conversations and was happy that they were trying with each other.

I headed down stairs after dressing in an emerald green high-neck mesh sleeve blouse and black wide-leg slacks, paired with a black round-toed stiletto. My shoes barely making a sound as I had mastered walking in heels and not making a sound by the time I finished my sophomore year of high school. My hair was hanging free… well not exactly the top half was pulled from my face, and my make-up was minimal only wearing eyeliner, mascara, and my favorite red lip.

I snort seeing dad nearly passed out over the kitchen table, as I moved around him towards the coffee maker I rest my hand on his shoulder. "I told you, you'd regret drinking that much," I told him playfully, though I did have a serious undertone in my voice. A smile came to my face as he looked up at me with a slight glare, "You know I'm right."

Moving away from him I grabbed two mugs from the cabinet above the sink and poured coffee into both of them, not bothering to add anything as we both liked it better just plain black. Though sometimes I do enjoy adding a cocoa packet to it, but usually when I'm craving something sweet in the morning. "Here you go dad, this should perk you right up." I hand him the mug and watch in amusement as I can see him sit straighter at the the smell of it.

"So what're you doing up so early, I wouldn't expect the plants would need you so early in the morning," he says and I can tell he's trying to make a joke….and I do mean trying.

I sip from my mug as I pull the loaf of bread and raspberry jam that made from the fridge setting them on the counter. "Well dad it is the time of year where all the school are bring the students up to the gardens and the greenhouses," I tell him, setting my mug down with a slight *clinck*. "And all this week I have the different kindergarten classes coming in to the botanical gardens to show them how to plant mustard seeds show them how to take care of them," I says shoving two pieces of bread into the toaster.

We sat… well he sat and I stood together in comfortable silence for a minute or so until the *ding* of the toaster broke it. "And then the next two weeks I have grades one through five coming in for tours and the nature hike, and the weeks after that I have the middle and high schools coming in." I spread jam over the toast leaving the other slice for Bella so that she has something to eat before she heads off for her first day at Forks high.

Checking the time, I see that it's about time for me leave. "Well dad you have a good day catching criminals and tell Bella goodluck from me," I tell him leaning down to kiss his cheek before I head out for the day.

Holding my toast between my teeth I pull my black pea-coat and my purse from the coat rack and step outside.

* * *

The drive to work was the same as usual. But I've noticed since I've moved back to Forks a strange pain in my chest everytime I passed the hospital or if I had to go in to deliver flowers from the botanical gardens.

Though the pain in my chest was steadily getting worse as time went on, and I no longer felt as I was in the area of the hospital it was always there and became more uncomfortable as the days and weeks went on.

Maybe it was time to listen to my father and make a doctors appointment for it. But the pain could also be linked to my Nymph genes and it was trying to tell me something.

Shaking my head I put my focus on parking in my employee spot and heading into the building that lead to where I spend most of time working. Pulling my keycard from my purse I let myself into the building and walked to my office.

 _Cornelia Kay Swan_

 _Head Botanist_

Unlocking my door with the keycard, I quickly dump my things on my desk so that I can get outside and set up for the little munchkins that are coming today. When I stepped outside I saw the director, with the unfortunate name of Willy Fister. Though despite his name, he was a kindly older gentleman that offered me my job before I even graduated from UW. "Good morning Willy, ready for the children today?" I asked moving forward to help him set of the oning, because we both knew that is was going to rain later.

"Good morning to you as well Miss. Cornelia," he says patting me on the back as a thank you. "I am, it's good that the school still do this. Now are you ready? This is the first year that you will be doing this."

Looking over my shoulder as set up one of the four folding tables, a grin tugging at my lips. "Actually I'm a little excited to be 'teaching' today," I tell him snapping the table up onto it's legs. "The bus will be here at 8:30…. it's 7:30 now and I need to head down the market to get the snacks for the nature hike."

I wasn't just teaching the children how to plant mustard seed I was also taking the children on a hike around the property to show them some of the plants that we take care at the edge of the woods.

It took me almost forty minutes to get to the market get what we needed and get back to work. It seemed like everyone was doing their grocery shopping this morning and it didn't help that their was only one cashier open. Any way I pulled back in just as the school bus pulled around the corner. I moved as fast as I could without looking like I was rushing.

Seeing Willy I had him the grocery bags so that he can set them up while I go out to wait for the bus full of children and their teacher. I smiled happily as the bright yellow vehicle pulled up to the curb beside me and the doors opened letting out a horde of small children.

My smile widened as they obediently got into single file line as their teacher began to name them off. "My gosh aren't you just the best children I've ever seen," I saw bending over so that I can make eye contact with them.

Once the children's teacher is finished taking roll and stand up straight, "Well kids are you ready?" I ask and in return I get a bunch of high pitched yeah's.

* * *

 **Thank You For Reading! Comment down below! BTW Jeff Bridges is how I picture Willy Fister looking like. And to be honest, my brother gave me the name and I just ran with it.**


End file.
